


Kill Your Friends

by DelicateLady (Maya_Chevalia)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Reader Gets Railed, Slight susie/reader, Slow Burn, Smut included, Soft Killers, at some point, i hate meg and nea, i just really love susie okay, kind of, possible poly at play, theyre awful, this is a nea meg hate fic, wholesome susie content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Chevalia/pseuds/DelicateLady
Summary: The door was only halfway open before you could hear the familiar panting and cry of Feral Frenzy coming to an end. Turning your head, his mask came into view as he straightened out."We aren't going to make it," Feng mutters. "Even if I take a hit.""Don't," you warn. The door is at seventy five percent, and he's closing in, but you know that if she just takes it you can get it open."He's coming," she warns, tensed to run."Feng!" You hiss.He lunges forward, knocking passed Feng and grabbing you around the waist. Without a second thought he throws you over his shoulder.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You, Susie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyelids were heavy, and clouded over, and only after blinking a few times did the fog disappear. Rows of corn stretched out in front of you and an eerie looking tin shack peeked out high above it to your left. Haybales haphazardly placed on your right obscured most of your vision, leaving your eyes to lock on to the only terrifying sight available.

Nestled in between trees and hay stood a large meat hook, like you'd see in butcher shops, mounted on a sturdy wooden brace. Upon closer inspection, you realized little ornaments hung from the side, two tied crudely with twine, another with a plastic zip tie. It looked for all the world like it belonged there.

Backing away from the rust covered thing, you crept closer to the metal building. The scent hit you before the sight, pigs hung from the ceiling, long having rotted if the smell and maggots were any indication. The blood dried to the floor underneath them flaked when you kicked at it.

You passed two shabby red lockers, peaking around into the empty space of livestock fence and what appeared to be a generator. A flicker of light and a soft hum buzzed out, pistons clammering to life. The sudden noise amidst the quiet startled you.

" _Fuck-"_ the curse slipped out quietly as a head popped up from behind the generator, giving you yet another scare.

It was a woman, dark haired, with a beanie, and slanted eyes. Her cheeks were smeared with grease, no doubt from the machine before her. "Haven't seen you before."

You didn't really know how to take that, so you didn't answer, only made your way to her. When you were close enough she started working again. "Do you know how to fix one of these?"

"Yeah, but, where am I? What's going on?" The questions came tumbling out of you, fingers pulling at one another in an effort to calm your nerves.

Her hands stopped working, and she glared at you, eyes as cruel as her words. "We really don't have time for this, can you fix the fucking gen or not?"

Shifting to your knees next to her, your fingers began plucking the wires, examining the cogs and shifting pieces into place. Recalling your time on the farm back in rural Texas, you could fix one of these in your sleep. You were focusing so hard that when the pistons finally blasted to life you fell on your ass.

The girl beside you snickered, but helped you up. "We have to get going, they'll be here soon, I'll explain as we go."

You nodded, happier with her improved attitude. She kept low as she explained, prompting you to follow in her footsteps. "You're not in Kansas anymore. Welcome to the Entity's realm, where monsters hunt us for sport."

"Monsters?"

"Later. Just know that there's four of us here, and we have to fix five generators while being hunted by a murderer. The gens are to open the exit gates, which are our only way out by the way."

In the middle of her speech, your heart began to thud painfully, sound echoing through your head like a drum. She put a finger over her mouth, pulling you into a crouch. The sound of a generator blasting to life in the distance had you clutching her hand like a lifeline. The sound simmered down, before fading away completely.

"That was what it's like when the killer is nearby. If you feel like that, hide."

"So you felt it too?"

"All of us do. At least the entity didn't dick us over _too_ hard."

Your chatter died down as the two of you started on another generator. You were halfway finished when a scream rang out across the field, causing your hands to slip. The gen blew, your fingers catching in the cogs. You pulled back with a hiss, spitting curses. _Nea,_ you'd learned, pulled away. You moved to follow her but she held out her hand.

"That was Claudette. I can't tell who the killer is, but they're hanging out around the hook." You turned to look in the direction she was facing, you were astonished to see that you could see the faint outline of a body hanging in the air.

" _What is that?_ "

"I'm going to get her, you probably don't need to worry about them coming here. Just remember what I said about the heartbeat. If you hear it, hide."

You were frustrated that she didn't want to cooperate, but figured that it was more important to get the gen done. You felt queasy at the thought of a _person_ hanging from one of those massive hooks dotting the corn field. Another scream had you reeling away spitting. Biting back the urge to kick the stupid machine, you hunkered down and finished it.

Light sputtered to life above you, and the feeling of exposure it brought had you creeping towards the outter edge of the area. Just as you ducked behind the tree line, your heart began to pound. You could hear someone panting, and then a soft cry. Peeking out from behind the tree, you saw a tall man looking around, hood pulled up over his face.

" _Hey!"_ You hissed. He whipped around in a second, surprising you with his speed. From this distance it was hard to see his face under the hood.

"You can hide with me," you whisper, motioning him over. He stood silently, head cocked to the side like a curious dog. The heartbeat thundered in your ears and you stood up from your hiding place.

He began walking over, and with the light of the generator illuminating him you realized he was wearing a mask. It was a crude thing, creepy smile drawn on and smeared with what looked like blood. He stood over you confidently, as if the fact that a killer could come for the two of you at any moment didn't faze him.

Pulling him down behind the tree, you tucked yourself against the haybale, sheltering the two of you. "You sure took your sweet time."

His laughter was rich and deep, drawing your attention to his throat. "Haven't seen you around before. You must be new."

"I like your tattoo," you blurt, cheeks burning at his proximity. Despite the mask, you had a feeling he was sporting a shit eating grin under there.

"Thanks sweets. So is this your first trial?" He purrs, so close you could hear his breathing from inside the mask.

"Trial?" Your confusion was an answer in itself. His deep laughter had you scowling. "Nea didn't really explain anything, just said I had to fix gens and hide if I heard a heartbeat."

You were loathe to give him more fuel to laugh at you, but you were honestly hoping he'd be more forthcoming with information. Speaking of heartbeat, it had been lingering in the area the whole time, and you wondered if you should even be having a conversation.

"Nea's a bitch honestly so that's not surprising." He nods, seemingly thinking about something. "Hey, don't worry about the gens for now. Just stay here and sit pretty, yeah?"

He made to stand up, patting your head playfully, but before he could disappear you twisted your fingers into his. "Hey, what about the killer? And Nea said we have to get gens done to leave, shouldn't I help?"

"I don't think we need to worry about him." His voice was an infuriating mixture of teasing and mocking as he shook off your grip. 

"Be careful okay?" You muttered, and he stood still for a moment, as if stunned, before that soft laughter came tumbling out.

"Yeah yeah, you got it, remember, stay here. I'll come get you when I'm done. Don't worry about the generators."

You sat crouched behind the haybales for what felt like an eternity. Every so often the faint thudding of your heart would begin to stir, only to fade out a few minutes later. You almost got up when a scream rang out close by, but opted to stay put. Something massive twisted in the sky above the hook before spindly legs descended on what must have been Claudette.

Another gen popped.

Another scream, this time familiar. Nea had been hooked. You wanted to go to her, but you had to realistically ask yourself what you could do for her. You didn't even know more than _fix gens, hide at heartbeat._ A twisted part of you sneared at her. _Maybe if she'd taught you more, you could help her,_ it scoffed.

Her aura faded and you figure that your other team mate must have saved her.

Another gen pops. By your count that makes five, which hopefully means that the exit gates can be opened. Binding lights flash from opposite sides of the map, and it only makes sense that those are where the gates are. You start to wonder if your team mate is actually coming back for you when the sound of your heart nearly deafens you.

He arrives much the same as he did the first time, panting like a mad man. He comes to a halt with a cry, catching his breath with his hands on his knees. Popping out from behind the bale, your eyes dart around before you lean down to check on your companion.

"Are they chasing you? Are you okay?" You notice blood streaking the hood of his jacket, and quickly check him over, tugging at his arms, and searching for punctures.

"I'm fine, c'mon." He straightens up, pulling you with him with more force than you'd thought his wiry form capable. As you approach the door, you see Nea tense, whipping around. You keep going, not noticing that your new friend had stopped walking a while ago.

The gate shudders open and you wave, happy to be reunited with a friendly face. Or, as friendly as Nea could get anyway.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She hisses, stalking towards you. "I told you to do gens."

Flinching, you take a step back. "I got hooked, Claudette died!"

"I-"

"You didn't even open a gate for us, you better hope Jeff makes it," she barked out, cutting you off.

The heartbeat picked up, and her eyes darted behind you, widening at the sight. Without a word she darted into the gate, disappearing into the darkness beyond the lit up brick. Tears pricked your eyes, and a heavy arm slung itself over your shoulder.

"Told ya she's a bitch."

"So your name is Jeff? Didn't peg you for a Jeff," you muse, blinking away tears.

"Nah, I'm Frank."

"But, aren't there only four survivors?" You looked up at him, and his mask grinning down on you seemed sinister in the light of your realization. He chuckled, waving his bloodied knife at you in his free hand.

"Is this the part where you stab me to death? Or throw me up on a hook?" When you swallowed, it seemed like something was caught in your throat. His chest trembled and he shook his head.

"I'm in a good mood, so I'll let you go. Figured I could explain things for you if you want?" He offered. "Not every day we get a newbie, besides, we have time before the collapse."

You gave him a skeptical stare.

"Only time I'm offering not to just gut you. How many other killers are as kind as I am," he teases, sweeping you away from the exit. "Fine, a show of good faith. I can't actually cross that barrier there."

He points with his knife to the bricks leading into darkness. It was tempting to run, but you didn't know if he was lying. Besides, he hadn't actually hurt you yet. He was actually pretty thorough in his explanation, and patient when you pestered him with questions. By the time he told you that you had to go, you felt as though you had a decent grasp on the situation. With your new knowledge, you realized Nea had essentially left you with the killer, not knowing how to exit.

"Hey, thanks for not being a dick Frank. I really appreciate it," you murmur.

"No promises the next time I see you," he laughs, shoving you towards the barrier of brick. With a nervous chuckle, you look back at him.

"You're not just pulling my leg? If I leave it'll really take me to a camp fire? I'm not going to be swallowed by some creepy spider monster the second I step out?"

"Get out of here or the creepy spider monster is going to impale you and break every bone in your body," he snorts, leaning against a pillar. "But you're welcome to test that if you like."

With a deep breath, you wave and step into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

You stay on the path, like Frank had told you to, running for what felt like forever. Of course time didn't really exist here, _or so he'd said._ You were exhausted when you reached the end of the trail. Peaking out through the trees and rolling fog, you could see a camp fire, surrounded by a multitude of people. Curious eyes locked onto you as you nervously strode over. Nea scoffs when your eyes meet and you scowl back.

"Glad you made it out, not many people survive their first trial," a woman smiles over at you. Something about her voice and shape rings familiar.

"You were on the farm!" Your exclamation brings a wince from her.

"Yeah, she didn't make it because you were too busy doing god knows what," Nea mutters.

"Don't act like you've never left anyone or even slacked off," a blonde bites out.

"Stop fighting, we agreed to leave the stuff that happens in trials, _in trials,_ " a man orders.

" _Dwight_ -"

"We're not making a very good first impression are we?" a large man chuckles, patting the spot beside him as the others bickered. "I'm Jeff, I was in your trial too."

"Hi," you introduce yourself, shaking his large hand shyly. "Sorry I wasn't more helpful."

"It's okay. The first couple of trials are usually pretty terrible for new people. At least you made it out! It was the Legion too, and you didn't get banged up from what I can see."

"I hid behind a haybale and when I saw the gates I ran," you explain, omitting the part where you befriended the killer.

"No need to be ashamed, I think quite a few of us have done that our first times."

You blinked up at him, glad for his warmth. "Thanks, I was worried you would be upset, like Nea."

"It's all good, so, we should probably get introductions and explanations out of the way," Dwight cuts in.

* * *

Your next trial was terrible.

You were paired with Nea, the blonde she'd been arguing with at the campfire, Cheryl, and a creep named Ace. Cheryl seemed dependable, and when you'd opened your eyes with her at your side it was a breath of relief.

The two of you were quiet, but efficient, until the loud sound of a chainsaw revving in the distance had her blowing the gen. She groaned, head dropping. "I _hate_ Hillbilly _."_

"Hillbilly?" It was a soft question. You were scared. Back in the real world, the last time you'd heard a chainsaw you'd been faced with Thomas Brown Hewitt, aka, _Leatherface_ , or Bubba. You'd barely made it out. As a matter of fact, the scarring where the chainsaw had shredded your side was still very much visible.

"He's got a chainsaw, and he uses it to get around the map really fast," she explains, connecting a set of wires. At the sound of unintelligible screaming you blow up the gen. Smoke billows into your face and your finger tips sting from the electricity. Cheryl starts to reprimand you, but stops cold.

"Never heard him make _that_ sound before."

"It's Bubba," you whisper, staring horrified into the trees where the sound had come from. A scream turns Cheryl's head, and the red highlight of a downed team mate appears across the map.

You're stock still as the silhouette disappears and reappears a moment later on a hook. "We need to go."

"What? But the gen is almost done!"

"Cheryl _we need to go_!" You insist, but when she doesn't move you abandon her, taking off in the direction opposite your gen.

One by one your team goes down, and while you managed to pull them off of the hook, they couldn't avoid the massive man's distraught swinging. You were lucky enough to have avoided his detection. You were scared to see him again, but you knew how to avoid him. You were the last one in the trial when he found you searching for hatch.

Frank had told you about it, but you had no clue how the hell you were supposed to find it. Even _he_ had admitted that it was difficult, and that the damn thing blended into the ground. You were straining your ears to listen to the ' _angelic humming'_ it emanated for the last survivor.

Getting closer to the main building, the hearth had seemed inviting, and you had hope that maybe you'd find it in in a corner of the hunting lodge. The redwood trees outside hadn't yielded its location, and you were beginning to get desperate.

Your heartbeat hammered in your ears, and when you looked through the window of the cabin that familiar horrifying mask looked back. You knew that part of it had been stitched with the skin of your dear friend that hadn't been able to make it out. The excited squealing that sputtered out of his mouth gave you confirmation that he recognized you.

"Hey Bubba, you remember me right? You let me go on the farm?" You coaxed gently. "Have you seen a hatch in the floor?"

Your voice was shaking, and your hands trembled as you spoke. You knew he could understand you, he wasn't stupid, he simply had the mentality of a child. He only answered back with a confused humming. He climbed through the window and you steadily backed away from him, eyes never leaving the bloody instruments in his meaty grip.

"Stay over there," you ordered and you saw his enthusiasm dim. "I need to go, but you have to tell me if you've seen a door in the floor Bubba."

He didn't seem to like that, angry squealing this time, and he revved his chainsaw, swinging wildly. In a clean arc, it carves into you, hurting every bit the same as it had the first time. Big hands grip you and he starts shaking, unidentifiable yet distraught sounds leaving his mouth, muffled by the skin mask. You feel cold, and pain, and then nothing.

You sit up with a gasp, tears streaming down your cheeks, gripping at your shirt to check where the chainsaw had torn open your chest cavity like butter. You found not a mark, nor disturbance in sight. Only the phantom pain remained. Your brain was still scrambling to catch up with the fact that you were still alive when a sharp slap left your face stinging.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Nea demanded.

"W-wha-?" You stuttered, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"She's clearly overwhelmed, leave the girl alone," an elderly man grumbled, kneeling down before you.

"He get ya?"

"I'm, how did I? He-?" You couldn't get the sentence out, cogs in your thoughts grinding to a halt.

"Hey it's okay, calm down. You're fine, we can't really die here. We just end up back at the camp remember?" Jeff's soft voice and warm hand on your shoulder brought you back to the present.

"Why the fuck did you hit me?" You demanded, glaring up at Nea.

"You could've warned us you came in with a killer!" She snarked.

"How was I supposed to know? Did you get a pamphlet that says ' _welcome to the entity's realm, here's your personal killer and a tour of the grounds'_ because I sure as shit didn't!" The muffled chuckles coming from all directions only served to infuriate her further. You really didn't know what her problem with you was, but it was getting old.

"How did you know about his abilities?"

"His what?"

"His perks, how he was able to find us," Cheryl asks. "Normally we have to search for them in the book."

Your blank look of confusion had everyone sighing. They explained to you perks, and the blood web, and to your delight the entity had left gifts in yours. A yellow medkit, and your cellphone. Of course you didn't have service, but you could listen to music, and play games on it!

"Don't expect to have that all the time, the entity only rewards you if you do well," Jeff warns gently.

When you all look in the book, your companions groan when reading Leatherface's perks. "Barbecue and chili is so fucking broken," Jake swears.

"How are we even supposed to avoid that without throwing ourselves at him?"

"Don't you have a detection perk Jeff?"

"Yeah, why don't you teach us?"

"It's only good for three tries," he admits sheepishly under all the attention.

"What perks did the entity give you?" All eyes turned to you expectantly and you read them out.

_**Mechanic** :_ _Your years on the farm taught you well. 20% increase in generator repair speed for you and any survivor assisting you. Slight decrease in repair sound._

_**Instinct** :_ _Your bravery in the past has given you a better understanding of your opponent. When a survivor is hooked the killer's aura is unlocked for fifteen seconds._

_**Suck It Up:** Patching yourself up on a hot day has given you the know how to keep moving. Healing speed increased by 20%. Any noise made while injured is muffled._

Your team looked thoughtful, and Dwight quickly made note of your perks in the thick leather bound notebook in the margins, right next to Leatherface's perks. You weren't sure if they were good or bad, but no one had said anything yet.

"I wonder if that last one extends to the Doctor," Feng mutters curiously.

"I'm sure she'll get the chance to test it," Jake chuckles without humor.


	3. Chapter 3

You were in the rhythm now. Running, and struggling, and dying, and reviving. You'd made new friendships, and your relationship with Nea had gotten worse, in turn ruining your relationship with Meg, who you weren't fond of anyway. You hadn't seen Frank again, in what felt like a long time, but keeping track was impossible here. Trials ebbed and flowed differently for everyone, and there was no day or night in the Fog.

You'd had twenty-six trials since you'd met him, though you'd run into Julie of the Legion once or twice. Despite your attempts to befriend her, she was more interested in gutting you. Honestly, you wished you could say you were getting used to the feeling of a meat hook stabbing through your shoulder but, it hurt like the first time every time. The misery here was endless. Even if you managed to escape, the wounds from your trial didn't heal until the next one.

Your one solace was that you _could_ wander the woods. It was incredibly nerve wracking the few times you'd done it, but the warm welcome and joy you'd returned to at the sight of the Sweet Williams and Primrose offerings you'd managed to find had you eager to go back out. That, and the absolute _peace_ that was the flower field.

No one arguing, no sinister crackle of flames as you awaited your next trial, just blissful _silence._ The smell of heady blossoms, and the permanent moonlight made for an almost magical atmosphere. It made you want to spend all your time here. You knew it was risky though, as killers wandered the woods when their realms didn't quite scratch the itch. No one knew if they could hurt you outside of a trial. You didn't want to be the first to find out, but luck it would see wasn't on your side.

A sound startled you. The dry crack of undergrowth unbelievably loud in the silence of the woods around you. You stood quickly, eyes shooting to the direction of the soft _crunch_. A mask, stitched together in a zigzag, peaked out at you from the trees. They made no move to walk, opting to stand there quietly.

"Hey, uh, I can leave if you like," you mutter, legs tense to bolt at any second, should the masked girl come at you. She pinched her tattered hoodie, and you realized that her stature differed from that of Julie's. She was smaller, and pink hair flowed from the space between the mask and the jacket.

"No, it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you," she replies quickly. Her voice is soft, gentle, like she was talking to a wild animal that would bolt if she spoke too loud.

"You're Susie, right?" You offer after a minute, introducing yourself. "Julie probably would've stabbed me already," you laugh, still nervous but trying to change the atmosphere.

It was a tenuous friendship at first, but soon enough it was easier than breathing, and between trials the two of you met in the field. You talked about anything and everything, spending more time with her than at the campfire. No one cared as long as you brought back enough offerings to share, or claimed you needed alone time. You weren't sure about the proclivities of cohorting with a killer, but surely it wouldn't be good.

You certainly didn't wanted to be outcasted or targeted in a place where you were trapped for however long the entity deemed you its plaything. Especially since you were revived at camp.

* * *

It had been a particularly bad trial.

The minute you and Nea had woken up at camp you were at each other's throat. If it wasn't Nea leading the killer to you it was Meg, and this trial she'd done just that. You'd been struggling the past few trials, having alternated between enduring Nea's cruelty, and Meg's tendency to run the killer past you.

"What's your fucking problem?" You snap, lashing out at her as soon as you come to.

"My problem? Why don't you get better at running and you wouldn't die all the time."

Susie is waiting for you when you get to the field. Her mask is off, and she opens her arms, welcoming you when she takes note of your agitated state. You slam down onto the ground, and dramatically flop into her lap.

"If Nea gets me killed one more time I'm going to hurt that bitch!" You snap, relaxing as her fingers card through your hair.

"Bad trial?"

You snort. "She keeps running the killer to me, or blowing up my gens, and I'm pretty sure it's because I don't worship the ground she walks on!"

"What happened?" She seemed intrigued by the prospect of you guys fighting between yourselves.

You finally run out of steam after your long explanation. Her gaze was thoughtful, and her fingers were gentle. "I wish I could help you," she mutters finally.

"It's okay," you shrug. Pink locks slip between your fingers. "It's so pretty. I miss dyeing my hair."

It was an absent murmur, but her eyes lit up. " _That_ I can help you with!"

You sit up, and she stands, gripping your hands tight. Dragging you across the field, your eyes nervously dart around the woods as she pulls you deeper into the fog. You couldn't resist if you tried. Despite her smaller form, you knew she was more than capable of hauling David King halfway across a map.

"Susie! What if we get caught?"

"Everyone's in a trial right now, we should be in and out before they finish," she insists, pulling you down a trail only she could see.

The cold bit at you as the fog spit the two of you out in Ormond. You found that outside of trials, it was incredible. Electricity hummed softly, and the heater worked to rinse the chill from your skin. The ski lodge looked like a high end resort now that it wasn't dotted with lockers, pallets, and gens.

She smiled at you as you oo-ed and ah-ed at the sights, leading you upstairs to her room. She let you pick a color, and began the process of bleaching your hair as the two of you gossiped about your matches. You were chuckling as she recounted one of the times Dwight had dropped a palette on himself.

"He was stuck! I had to break it just so he could move. He was _so_ embarrassed," she giggled. "I gave him hatch after. I felt so bad for the poor guy, his face was so red!"

"Imagine if Yui had been there!" It's a struggle to catch your breath as you imagined the look on Dwight's face. "Imagine if he had to have her lift a pallet off him!"

Soft music drifted out of her headphones, as a comfortable silence settled over the two of you. When the timer set off she helped you rinse your hair, before applying your color of choice with experienced hands. She'd once told you that she dyed her own hair, because Julie hated when the color stained her fingers.

"At least I don't have to worry about the bleach staining my clothes," you laugh, leaning back against the bathtub. You hummed to one of the songs you recognized and she pursed her lips, fiddling with the sleeve of her hoodie as she often did when nervous.

"You know, uh, you could take something to wear if you want? I noticed the entity hasn't given you any new clothes since you got here, and we have plenty."

"She only rewards you if you do well in trials, and I haven't been doing so hot," you chuckle without humor. She frowns.

"You should take something then!"

"Would I even be able to wear it?" You wonder, suddenly excited by the prospect of changing.

"Only one way to find out," she grins, leaving you to shower. The hot water felt like heaven. It'd been so long since you'd been able to wash away the dirt and grime that you could cry at the soft soap wiping away the remnants of your tribulations.

When you dried off, you kept the towel wrapped around you, letting her blow dry your hair. When it was dry, she brushed through it, gently untangling it. You felt spoiled, sighing into where you rested against her knees. She pushed you towards the end of the hall, ordering you to pick something to wear as she disappeared into her room with a soft smile. You peered into the two baskets, opting to go with comfort over fashion.

The black leather coat looked familiar, but you didn't dwell on it, sliding up some loose grey sweats and a plain black shirt to match it. You had barely gotten the outfit on when fog began rolling towards you. Rushing, so as not to be caught naked, you stumbled into the wall in an attempt to at least get your shoes on as you yanked the jacket down. You caught sight of Susie trying to tell you something right as you were swallowed by darkness.

When the blanket of the entity lifted you were situated behind what looked to be an old wall, and your eyes scowered your surroundings in the low light. The intimidating tin building loomed to your left, and you peeked into it, know that the possibility of a gen being there was fifty-fifty. To your dismay and delight, there was a gen, but no basement.

It was always intimidating to do the generator in killer shack, regardless of the ominous dungeon, due to the open floor plan. The sensation of being exposed was impossible to shake off with the doors and windows feeling like a beacon to your discovery. The killer only needed to pass by one to see you, and then the chase would begin.

Relief poured through you when the gen popped with no problems, the violent sparking of life basting your location across the map. You made to leave the shack when the familiar cry of _Feral Frenzy_ coming to an end forced you into a locker.

Through the crack, you could see Meg weaving through the doors and windows, followed closely by one of the Legion. A pallet slammed and her voice drifted into your ears, taunting the killer. "For someone who's whole schtick is speed you're pretty slow."

The masked figure didn't respond, animalistic snarl replacing words. She laughed and kept going, rubbing salt into the wound as another generator roared to life across the map.

"You're wasting a lot of time on lil ole me, bet they'll finish the gens just in time for you to chase me out of the gates."

"I'll kill you bitch," he snaps finally, and you hear the rough slide of someone crossing the pallet. Her cry makes you curse, but you don't leave the locker, choosing to be pulled out, rather than cut up trying to get away.

It dawns on you bitterly that Meg had known you were there, and had _once again_ lead the killer right to you, even waiting for his frenzy to come back before leaving. When the doors to the locker were flung open, you're hardly surprised. The goofy, bloody grin of Frank's mask greets you, and that _does_ surprise you. He slams the knife into the wall by your head.

"Is that my jacket?" He mutters, scratching his head over his hood.

"Frank?"

"Well I'll be damned! Sweets? I hardly recognized you! Tell you what, you tell me where you got those and I won't camp you," he offers and you can _hear_ his grin. You weren't about to sell out Susie though.

"I found them."

"You can lie better than that," he chides.

He laughs, pulling you out of the locker and hauling you over his shoulder with minimal effort. Retrieving his knife, he starts walking towards a hook. You struggle for all your worth.

"C'mon Frank! It's not fair, she brought you there on purpose, I know she's been running _Bond_ lately!" You protest, huffing when he readjusts you. His shoulder digs uncomfortablely into your gut, but he slows down.

"She _what_?" He barks.

"She knew I was there," you complain. "She keeps doing it."

"You can tell me all about it, along with where you got those clothes, since I won't be going anywhere," he tells you cheerfully, but you detect a darker edge to his tone.

"I'll tell you if you promise you won't be mad," you demand. He tosses you up on the hook and your shriek tears through you much like the sharp edge through your shoulder.

"No promises," he flips his knife casually.

"Then I'm not talking."

He snorts and taps your cheek with the edge of his blade.

He leaves you to hang there, hovering close but not too close. You spot Meg from the corner of your eye and he does too. She smiles at you and turns around to leave, even waving at you.

"Fine, I'll leave you be this time, but you're not off the hook." He pauses. "Literally."

Seeming to sympathize with you over your shitty team mate, he stalks off in Meg's direction. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like anyone was going to come for you. Your closest team mate was digging through a chest, and the yellow auras of Meg and whoever else were crouched on a gen across the map. You began to panic as spidery legs formed around you. Bracing yourself to catch the leg of that spindly bitch in the sky, your shoulder screamed with pain.

Right as the leg fully formed Feng ripped you off the hook, grinning at you sheepishly. "Sorry, but look what I found!"

You supposed being left on the hook was worthwhile when she proudly displayed her green medkit, before using it to patch you up. The two of you hobbled over the the nearest gen and a scream draws your attention to the redhead's outline on the ground.

"Serves her right."

"What happened?"

As the two of you crouch down and get to work, you explain in detail.

"I don't know why those two hate you so much, but you should talk yo Dwight about it," Feng advises.

"What's he gonna do? Scold them really hard?" You snort.

"He could hold a meeting. It'll be harder on them if everyone is looking out for you. And I know that Cheryl would absolutely return the favor for you if she heard about it," she grins from around the wires.

Movement from the corner of your eye nearly causes you to pop the gen you're working on, and you curse at Jake when he settles in on the outside, flashing you a quick smile.

"Make some noise would ya! Scared the shit out of me," you pout, and he laughs.

"I should probably go get her," Feng sighs, moving to abandon the gen.

"I tried a minute ago, he's face camping her, so we'd be better off finishing this."

"Well, isn't karma a bitch."

You laugh, and it takes no time at all to finish. That's three down, and two to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I've written two chapters after this, and originally left this one on a cliffhanger. It somehow got deleted and I had to rewrite it, but didn't remember what I'd originally written, so please go easy on me 😭😭


	4. Chapter 4

The last three gens were all within sight of each other and you wanted to curse. The asylum was the worst map you could've fucked up on. It would be a hatch match this round, you just had a feeling. Jake and Feng had been hooked twice, and Frank was avoiding you. He wasn't in a good mood after Meg's taunting, and your refusal to answer his questions.

Jake died for the last generator, and the two of you silently thanked him for his sacrifice. You stood at the door, yanking the handle down and hoping with all your might that it would open before Frank got there. Feng stood ready to take a hit. The door was only halfway open before you could hear the familiar panting and cry of _Feral Frenzy_ coming to an end. Turning your head, his mask came into view as he straightened out.

"We aren't going to make it," Feng mutters. "Even if I take a hit."

"Don't," you warn. The door is at seventy five percent, and he's closing in, but you know that if she just takes it you can get it open.

"He's coming," she warns, tensed to run.

" _Feng!"_ You hiss.

He lunges forward, knocking passed Feng and grabbing you around the waist. Without a second thought he throws you over his shoulder. Feng finishes the door and hovers between the brick. You start struggling, but he lunges at Feng and sends her flying out of the door, waving goodbye with his bloodied weapon.

"I've got _Mad Grit_ sweets, you're not jumping off. I might be inclined to let you crawl out if you tell me how you got your fancy new outfit."

"The Entity," you bite out, and he slaps your ass, laughing at your squeak of surprise.

"Lie again," he taunts.

"Heard you face camped Meg," you change the subject as he walks you further from the gate, not bothering to struggle.

"She deserved it. Don't change the subject." He spanks you again, and your face heats up.

"Only if you promise not to be angry."

"Sweets, don't mess with me, I could just carve it out of you," he threatens casually, readjusting your position on his shoulder easily. "In fact, it might be more fun that way."

"Then you can carve it, because I'm not saying a _thing_ until I get a promise out of you." You weren't going to throw Susie under the bus no matter what. Especially after how kind she was and how close you two had gotten.

"Fine, whatever, I promise." He huffed.

"Susie brought me to Ormond. She did my hair, and let me pick some stuff from a box. I didn't know it was yours. I can give it back?" You offer shyly. "It just looked comfortable."

You can hear his muffled laughter, feel it in the way his shoulders tremble. "You're an idiot, just keep it. Looks good on you," he snorts, throwing you down.

You scream as you fall out of the map, cursing him as the weightlessness changes to gravity and you crash down on your ass in the woods next to the camp fire. Groaning and rubbing your sore tail bone, you wobble into the circle of light surrounded by your companions. Feng throws her arms around you, sputtering apologies.

"I'm so sorry, I really was going to take the hit, I didn't know he'd just grab you instead. I tried to body block," she insists. You laugh, patting her shoulder.

"It's okay, I wiggled off last second and found hatch! Your brave sacrifice was worth it," you bow to Jake and he chuckles at your dramatics.

"He must be pissed."

"You're welcome," Meg sneers. "You guys probably wouldn't have gotten out if he hadn't face camped me."

"You probably wouldn't have gotten face camped if you hadn't been a bitch," you shot back. The ginger stood up quickly, and you shot to your own feet. Bill quickly tried to defuse the situation, but honestly, none of the people currently at camp were very good at peace making.

"Want to say that again?"

"I called you a bitch. You know you led him to me at killer shack!" You snarled, taking a step forward.

"So what if I did? Maybe you shouldn't have been hiding in a locker!"

"I just finished a gen! How else could you have known I was there!"

The two of you were shouting at each other, and you were _this_ close to launching yourself at her when a heavy hand settled on your shoulder. The soft voice of Jeff in your ear soothed your rage.

"You're right, she's not worth it. I need some time alone," you sneer, stalking towards the woods.

"You better watch your back if we get another trial together!" She calls after you and you don't even pause, tearing through the undergrowth before you tear her head off.

Susie is waiting for you when you get to the Primrose field, and opens her arms for you when she sees your frazzled state. You throw yourself at her, knowing she can handle it with her inhuman strength. She pets your hair and lets you rant.

"-and she told me to watch my back! _Can you believe this absolute cunt?!_ She'd better watch _her_ back! See if I don't bring Bubba to her!" You scowl, burying your face into her hoodie. "At least Frank gave me hatch."

"He gave you _hatch?_ " She gaped.

"Yeah, and said I could keep his clothes. If I'd have known they were his I'd have picked something else," you groaned.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that the box on the right was clean laundry, you were taken to a trial before I could catch you."

"If he yells at you for bringing me to Ormond let me know and I'll give him hell next time I see him," you promise. She snorts and pulls your hood down over your face.

"You? Yeah right."

"Hey, I can put up a fight! I'll learn _Decisive Strike_ from Laurie or something!" You insist, mildly offended.

"If you can escape a trial with Julie or Joey first I'll believe you," Susie laughs, and you pout as she plays with your hair. "This color really does look good on you."

"Thanks, my best friend did it," you grin, ignoring the first part out of pure pettiness. You bet she's blushing under her mask. When the fog rolled in, she started to sulk.

"It's okay, I'll be here when you get back. If I see that bitch any time soon I'll probably choke her out," you mutter, feeling her legs fading from beneath your head, fingers disappearing from your hair.

Her laughter was eaten by the fog.


End file.
